walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Self Storage Facility
The Self Storage Facility is a major location where Chase meets B.J and tries to seek refuge from the apocalypse in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Near the outskirts of the city of Atlanta, Georgia, B.J. owned and operated a Self Storage facility for 12 years. The storage facility had a main office with security cameras, three floors of storage and some units were temperature controlled, a power generator per floor, security cameras and gates, public intercom system, along with three trucks that are used for moving cargo. Standard storage lockers were 5 by 10 feet and B.J. employed three employees to help run and manage the storage facility. Rick Grimes had a storage locker at this facility where he put some of his personal belongings along with other people, a French man stored his wine collection, others a pinball game or large amounts of pornography. Post-Apocalypse Webisodes: Cold Storage A week before Chase arrives, B.J. watches as two unnamed survivors are eaten by walkers when they tried to evade them at the loading dock however, they were unsuccessful and were eaten alive. While running away from the walkers, Chase and Harris rest on the rooftop of a nearby building when they spot the storage facility. Harris believes that the two should stop by it and collect whatever supplies they can before continuing on their journey however Harris is attacked and Chase quickly gets inside the storage facility. Chase aimed with a M16 pointed at him is greeted by B.J., the owner of the storage facility who tells him to leave however, Chase makes a deal that if he helped fixed the back up generator, he can rest up and get one of the cargo trucks to get to his sister in Cynthiana, Kentucky. B.J. agrees and Chase heads down to the basement where he restarts the generator and meets an undead Lenny whom he kills. When he returns to B.J., Chase has to dispose of the bodies outside in the loading dock area; B.J. betrays him and shoots Chase and closes the garage to the loading dock. Chase awakens and stumbles out of the dumpster and heads back to the storage facility, on the way he sees his undead friend Harris which he kills and takes the machete he was carrying. Chase gets back inside the storage facility and goes to locker 326 to see what B.J. was hiding, there he meets Kelly, one of B.J.'s employees who he was holding captive and raping. Chase sets her free and the two head out to a truck when they confront B.J. Chase and B.J. have a showdown while Kelly begs Chase to kill B.J., Chase saying he could do it, Kelly takes the machete and decapitates B.J. Chase and Kelly get into a truck and leave the storage lot open to walkers. They roam the hallways and storage areas freely with the undead head of B.J. sitting on a table staring at the security monitors. Inhabitants Survivors *B.J. - Owner and manager of the storage facility for 12 years. *Kelly - An employee who worked for B.J. at the storage facility who was later held against her will and raped numerous times by B.J. when the apocalypse started. *Lenny - An employee who worked for B.J. at the storage facility Deaths *Two unnamed survivors - Tried to gain access to the storage facility but were overrun by walkers. *Harris - While attempting to gain entry to the facility, he was eaten by walkers; later Chase put him down after reanimation and out of mercy. *Lenny - Killed by B.J. and later put down by Chase after reanimation. *B.J. - Decapitated by Kelly for raping her and holding her captive. Gallery Self Storage.jpg Self Storage 2.jpg Self Storage 3.jpg Self Storage 4.jpg Self Storage 5.jpg Self Storage 6.jpg Self Storage 7.jpg Self Storage 8.jpg Self Storage 9.jpg Cold Storage 2.jpg Trivia *The storage facility is close to Atlanta, therefore you can see the city smoking in the background with distant gunfire. Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Webisodes Locations